


A Happy Valentine's Day, Indeed

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A short Valentine's PWP I wrote.  It's a bit late now, but whatever.  There is teh secks, and that's pretty much it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared stepped inside his trailer, unzipping his coat to toss it carelessly on his favourite armchair. He paused when noticed that two large bags of candy rested on it: cinnamon hearts and Hershey’s kisses. The sight made him grin hugely, and he quickly ripped into the hearts.

 

_Love this time of year_ , he thought, sighing blissfully. He almost missed the note in his haze of sugar-induced euphoria, a small, innocuous pink slip of paper. He smiled at the dissimilarity of Jensen’s spiky, masculine handwriting and the girly paper.

 

**GET HOME. NOW.**

 

Grabbing his candy, Jared almost ran to his car. On the passenger rested a small jar of chocolate sauce and a brush, of which he couldn’t resist a small taste. Starting his car, he noticed a pair of fuzzy handcuffs on the dash. Another little slip lay on top:

 

**HURRY.**

 

Stomping on the gas, Jared raced home, pausing only at red lights and to shove more candy in his mouth. Finally home, the first thing he noticed was the red sign tacked onto his door:

 

**J. & J.’s PALACE OF LOVE**

 

Opening the door with his treasures clutched to his chest, Jared stepped through the red beaded curtain. “Jen?” he called. “You here?”

 

“Fuck!” he heard Jensen mutter from the direction of his bedroom. “Uh… yeah! Just, don’t come in the bedroom yet!” Distinct sounds of struggling and then, “FUCK!”

 

Grinning, Jared grabbed another handful of hearts before sauntering into the bedroom. He found his lover with one wrist cuffed to the bedpost and hopelessly tangled in pink and red sheets. Petals littered the floor.

 

“You really go all out for Valentine’s Day, huh?” Spotting another bag of candy on the bedside table, he stepped into the room.

 

“Yeah, well, I thought you’d appreciate it,” Jensen answered curtly, struggling with the cuffs.

 

“I love the candy,” Jared offered. “And the sentiment behind the chocolate sauce.”

 

“Shut up and help me out of these,” Jensen growled, turning his wrist impossibly in frustration.

 

“I thought you wanted to find you like this,” Jared said, a taunting note entering his voice.

 

The reply was grumpy: “ _Not_ what I had in mind.”

 

“Well,” Jared said, trying to cheer him up, “you’ve clearly made the bed and you’re laying in it…”

 

Jensen looked up just in time to see Jared launch himself onto the bed to wrestle Jen’s other arm into the second pair of handcuffs. “The fuck you doing, man?” Jensen was breathing heavily and glaring angrily, his arms spread-eagled. He looked pissed.

 

“I’m putting the chocolate sauce to good use,” Jared said innocently. He dropped some candy into Jensen’s mouth to shut him up, and then grabbed the sauce and brush. “Where should I put this first?” Jared wondered aloud, playfully. Just as Jensen was opening his mouth to start yelling at him, Jared dabbed a bit on his nose and licked it off.

 

They both stilled, staring at each other. Jared became suddenly very aware at Jensen’s state of undress and vulnerability, the tension heightening…

 

Until Jared smeared sauce across Jensen’s lips and licked it off in one easy swipe. “Hey,” Jensen rasped, as it was applied to his jaw, “come back here.”

 

“Hell no,” Jared replied. Balancing the brush on Jensen’s lips, he quickly ripped off his shirt and trousers. “There,” he said with satisfaction. “Let’s do this.”

 

“Do what?” Jensen asked apprehensively as Jared snatched the brush back. Grinning evilly, Jared traced a line of chocolate from Jen’s chin to down his throat, only to lick slowly upwards. Dropping a kiss on Jen’s lips, Jared murmured in his best seductive voice, “Like that?”

 

“Um,” Jensen replied, swallowing hard. Taking that as an affirmative, Jared held the dripping brush out, allowing the chocolate to pool in the hollow of Jensen’s throat. And seeming without warning, he attacked: licking and sucking in such a way that Jen could only imagine was an excellent indication of things to come. 

 

When Jared had ceased feasting at Jen’s throat, he gently painted each nipple with chocolate. “Mmm,” said Jared, as he licked them clean. By this time, Jen was barely restraining himself from writhing as Jared worked ever closer to the main objective.

 

“Guh,” Jensen muttered, as Jared swiftly trailed the brush down the middle of his torso. He couldn’t help a small twitch of his hips. “Tickles,” he grunted, by way of explanation when Jared looked up at him.

 

Jen watched, hypnotised, as Jared slowly licked his finger and gathered the chocolate onto it. He smeared it across Jen’s lips and kissed him again. “You taste so good,” Jared muttered, voice thick.

 

_No, no, no!_ Jen’s panicked mind realised that Jared was travelling in the opposite direction… _Oh._ Well, that was all right.

 

Jared had flipped over, straddling Jen’s chest and unabashedly pushing his ass out. Jensen was very pleased with the arrangement, until Jared collapsed on top of him, shaking.

 

Jen began to get worried. “Jay? Jared!” He flicked his legs out, hoping to rouse a reaction. Jared only rolled off the bed, deadweight and still shaking. Jensen levered himself into a sitting position, but couldn’t quite see…

 

“You bastard! I thought you were having a fit!”

 

Jared wiped tears away from his eyes, grinning hugely. “Christ, wasn’t that you were going for when you wore these?” He flicked the elastic band of Jensen’s underwear.

 

“This thing is fucking uncomfortable,” Jen pouted. “I thought you’d like it.”

 

Jared erupted into giggles. “Oh, I do. I do. But…seriously, a leopard-print thong? And you didn’t expect this reaction?”

 

“No, I fucking _didn’t_ ,” Jensen retorted huffily. “Now, if you please get me out of these things, we can just -”

 

Schooling his features, Jared shook his head. “Hell, no. I’m not nearly through you yet. There’s lots of chocolate left…and, well, you know what they say. It’s not the leopard-print thong that matters, but what’s beneath it.”

 

Apparently eager to find out, Jared practically ripped off the thong. He rested comfortably on top of Jensen’s thighs, looking down. Jensen was looking at him pleadingly, and Jared could almost hear him thinking, _pleasepleasepleaseplease_

 

In the spirit of Valentine’s Day, Jared began to stroke Jen’s cock with the bristles of the brush, spreading the chocolate liberally. “It’s not that you don’t taste good,” Jared assured him.

 

Jensen exhaled harshly. “How much longer is this going to take?”

 

“Depends on how much of it you can take.” It was a few minutes before Jared seemed satisfied enough to lean over and –

 

Jensen closed his eyes in anticipation.

 

The first lick was light, but as he continued to lick off the chocolate, they got harder. Sort of like his cock, Jensen mused, before Jared ran his tongue across the foreskin and all thoughts ceased.

 

Finally – _finally_ – all the chocolate was gone and Jared sucked in as much as Jensen as he could and sucked hard and moved his tongue in the way that Jen loved. Something was different. The thought flashed in Jensen’s mind as Jared came up for air, but before he could pursue it further, his cock was halfway down Jared’s throat.

 

Struggling not to arch his back, trying to ignore the handcuffs’ painful digging into his wrists, Jensen moaned. And moaned again, as Jared hummed in short bursts around the cock down his throat. “ _Fuck_ ,” Jen rasped, his head falling back against the pillows.

 

Recognising the danger signs, Jared quickly raced to put on a condom. He tossed Jen’s legs up and over his shoulders and glided in smoothly. (Lubricated condoms are a glorious thing.)

 

Maybe because of the drawn out foreplay, but the friction was much more intense. Jen was tighter than last night. Jared could feel himself getting there, but he needed something –

 

Jensen moaned suddenly when Jared’s cock grazed his prostate, and Jared felt Jen’s muscles clench tightly, then relax even before he felt the moisture on his chest and stomach. Jared came before he even knew what was happening, arching his back.

 

Jared was careful to collapse beside Jen so he didn’t crush him. “You’ve been practicing,” Jensen accused tiredly, yawning hugely. “You couldn’t do that last time.”

 

“Bananas are helpful that way,” Jared replied, yawning himself and trying to grin at the same time.

 

There was a glint of silver in the candlelight, sparking a hazy thought in Jen’s mind. “What is that?”

 

“What’s what?” Jared asked innocently.

 

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue,” Jensen demanded.

 

After a few moments of just grinning, Jared complied, confirming Jen’s worst nightmare. “Eric is going to KILL you if he sees that. And how did you manage to hide that?”

 

“I got it done two weeks before I knew I’d see you again and I haven’t blown you since. I figured I’d take it out after we’d enjoyed it enough.” He dropped a kiss on Jen’s lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Yeah. You know what would make this a really happy Valentine’s? Getting the fuck out of these cuffs.” He struggled pathetically.

 

“Haha, yeah sure. Where are the keys?”

 

A long silence followed.

 

“Um.”


End file.
